Showdown
by ChipmunksRule4ever
Summary: A Classic western showdown between two brothers who chose different paths when they were younger. Other became a sheriff and the other became an outlaw. Who will win? NOT one-shot anymore. Review if you want it to continue even more. slightly J&N.
1. Showdown

_**A/N: ****Here's a little one-shot I got the idea from watching Rango with my little brother. Hope you like it! R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks, but I truely hope that I would. Only characters I own are my OCs which only have a small side role in this story, but in my other story they play a major part. Read that too!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHOWDOWN<strong>_

It was a quiet afternoon in Chiptown (Located in west...) Everybody was doing their jobs, like feeding puppies (Their horses) or carrying water from the village's well. Children were playing on the street, peacefully, not knowing what would happen soon.

Suddenly a loud voice caused by running horses (puppies) was heard and every villager turned their heads towards the noice and what they all saw was 4 riding horsemen. Everybody turned their heads away because it was nothing to be concerned about.

The horsemen slowed down and slowly rid to the saloon run by Theodore, who was also a very popular musician and that's why the saloon was always full.

The four of them stepped inside, without saying a word and sat down in the nearest table. Theodore, The owner walked to them.

"So what would you strangers want today? A little sip of water or maybe even a small beer?"

"Bring us the finest beer you have. Four full glasses." The dark horseman with the largest stetson said.

"As you wish!" Theodore said and ran away to get their drinks. The strangers just sat around the table quietly and everybody started looking at them, but they still remained silent and looked at the table.

Soon Theodore returned with the drinks.

"Here you are!" he said politely, like he always did when it came to the customers.

The stranger with the largest stetson mumbled something and Theodore understood it was a thanks. They all drank their beers with a long swig and wiped their mouths as theodore looked at them with a wondering look on his face. He had never seen strangers like this before, and trust me, he had seen them a lot.

"That would be 6 dollars then" Theodore said more seriously but the strangers still kept quiet.

"Hellooo... Is anybody ho.." he gasped as the stranger pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. Everybody went silent in the saloon and the atmosphere changed dramatically.

"Right now we're short of money, but I'm sure you can understand" The stranger said and placed his finger on the trigger of the pistol.

"I understand... I understand, the drinks are on the house" Theodore whimpered and pulled back keeping his hands in the air.

"Good..." The stranger said and put out his pistol. During this scene, the other strangers had remained silent as always. The darkest stranger drank the rest of his drink and stood up, making everyone to jump in surprise.

The four strangers walked out silently and the atmosphere in the saloon changed back to normal... or almost normal.

The four horsemen walked out of the saloon and as they had expected, the saloon owner, left the saloon from the side door and headed straight to the village's sheriff.

Theodore returned with the sheriff know simply with the name; Sheriff Simon, who was the fastest gun-puller ever seen.

"So, you four." the sheriff started "What are you doing in our village?" he continued calmly.

"We're here to..." The darkest stranger started but stopped, leaving the words hanging in the air.

"To what?" Simon asked and glared at the stranger. Something was definitely familiar with this guy, but he didn't remember what it was.

"We're here to challenge you." The stranger continued and then Simon remembered who he was.

"You're here to challenge me? Why is that my _brother_?"

Every villager near them gasped and started whispering to each other.

"_How can a guy like that be sheriff's brother?_" was heard somewhere near.

"_Who does he think he is? Challenging our sheriff is pure madness_." Was heard from another direction.

"So brother, or should I just say _Alvin._ We meet again. It's been a long time." The sheriff said.

"Don't you dare to use that name!" Alvin shouted making every villager to back up.

"Fine, don't get mad now." Simon said trying to calm him down.

"Don't get mad! How should I stay calm when my brother, who always was our parent's favorite, Tells me to!"

"Calm down Alvin"

"Don't say that name!" He shouted and pulled out his pistols and aimed at the villagers.

"Calm down! I can challenge you if you wish that, but how would you like to challenge me."

That was exactly what Alvin wanted to hear so he lowered his pistols and said "A classic showdown between you and me at noon. You know how it goes, don't you?"

"Yes I know" Simon said and sighed '_Now we've come to this then_'

"Good, good... same place, at noon, ok?"

"Ok. I'll be there."

"You better should or else..." he said and aimed the gun towards Theodore's feet and shot.

Theodore collapsed on the ground as he felt sudden pain flew down his leg. His wife, Eleanor, who had been watching near, rushed to help him as he struggled with pain.

"Somebody help! Quickly! Doctor!" she yelled in panic and ripped a hole in Theodore's pants so she could see how bad the injury was.

Doctor had been near by and rushed to help him too and looked at the wound. "I have good news for you. The bullet has only scratched your leg, but it's bleeding a lot so you must be taken to the village's hospital immediately."

"Then take him already! I can't stand to watch him to suffer!" Eleanor screamed and burst out in tears.

"You may want to come with us then." The doctor said.

"Of course I'm coming!" she said and they left.

"How could you do tha!..." The sheriff started and turned to face Alvin and the other strangers, but realized that they had disappeared during the event.

"I'm so going to revenge him that!" he said and felt confidence and determanation he had never felt before. Then he ran after the doctor, Theodore and Eleanor.

**It was 11.58. Just two minutes before noon**. The sheriff was already standing in the open and the villagers were safe inside their homes, watching at him.

The village's large clock clicked for the sign there was only one minute left for the noon, and then they appeared. Alvin with his gang walked towards Simon, who started to sweat from slowly rising temperature.

"So, my brother. You didn't go hiding as I thought you would." Alvin said

"Of course not. I'm here to revenge the thing you did for our beloved barkeeper and my best friend Theodore."

"So that's his name... hmm... I thought it would be something that pathetic."

"That's it! Now you pissed me off good time!" Simon said "Let us begin!"

"As you wish" Alvin replied and they took ten steps away from each other and fully focused.

"By the way Alvin, no cheating, and that also includes your friends there" Simon said and looked at the other strangers.

"Boss?" one of the strangers asked

Alvin nodded "Dylan, Brittany and Whitney. You know what to do." he said and the strangers dropped their guns and kicked them away.

'_Two of them are girls?_' Simon thought "Good..." he said and the bell started to chime.

GONG!... GONG!... GONG!...

Alvin's and Simon's expressions changed from relaxed to serious and they turned to each other. Villagers tensed up and widened their eyes so that they wouldn't miss a thing.

Sweat started pouring down Simon's face and he sighed silently as some of it got in to his eye. '_Why now?_' he thought. His glasses started to slide down his nose, but he didn't dare to fix them because Alvin could have shot him while he did.

They stared at each other, not blinking an eye, waiting for other to pull their gun.

GONG!...GONG!... GONG!...GONG!...GONG!...

That was the eight ring. Nobody moved, nobody breathed, nobody even blinked as they watched the showdown. The atmosphere was so thick with tention, that it could have been cut with a spoon.

GONG!...GONG!...GONG!...

Only one more ring to come. Alvin and Simon moved their paws closer to their guns and wiggled their fingers. Soon it would come. Who would outcome the other. Who would survive from this nerve wrecking competition of life.

GONG!...

Not even grasshoppers let out a sound. The wind had completely gone out and they stood in perfect silence.

They both reached their guns at the same time and pulled them out and shot (_Bam!_) everyone in the village closed their eyes and covered their ears as a loud CLING! was heard.

Everyone expected that Alvin or Simon would collapse, but they didn't. They didn't even bleed. No nothing. Everyone wondered what had happened.

"DID THEIR BULLETS HIT EACH OTHER!" a voice was heard all over the village.

That had to be the explanation! But how could have that happen?

Everyone stepped out of their houses and looked at Alvin and their sheriff, who were still holding out their guns. Alvin lowered his hand and put the gun in its case. "Seems that you haven't lost it during the years"

"I'd like to say the same thing for you" Simon replied and finally fixed his glasses and lowered his pistol.

"Till the next time" Alvin said, fixed his stetson and started walking away.

"Till the next time brother" Simon whispered and the villagers surrounded him and started cheering. His wife, Jeanette, came to him and hugged him, but only thing that Simon could do, was to stare at his leaving brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__** Cool western action there! review if you liked it and I may even make another chapter for it if I get enough of reviews (I doubt that I will, but you'll never know** **if you don't review**_)

_**For the strangers Dylan and Whitney- They are my OC's which are shown in my first story**_ The thing that changed their lives _**read that too please! Also check ****out my profile page**_. _**I'm out!**_


	2. Meeting

_**A/N: For the request of Simon Seville, I'm writing another chapter for this because I'm in school and bored... To the story...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SHOWDOWN (chapter 2)<strong>_

_**Simon's POV** _

I woke up next to my wife, Jeanette, who was still sleeping.

I thought that she was the most beautiful thing ever existed and kissed her forehead gently to wake her up.

"Uhh... Simon... I don't want to get up yet." She groaned as I stared at her now open beautiful, purple eys, which shimmered after night.

"Me neither, but I've got something important to do. I'm the sheriff after all." I said warmly, not wanting to worry her.

"What is it this early in the morning?" She asked

"I've got to go talk to my brother." I said and Jeanette completely woke up and almost jumped out of the bed. "you what?"

"I said I'm going to talk to my brother"

"Why? He just tried to kill you yesterday and you don't even know where he is! He may even have left the village already"

"He hasn't left the village if I know him." I said and sighed "You've got to trust me Jeanette. Nothing bad is going to happen"

"But...but... but if something WILL happen. I can't take care of Amanda all by myself!"

"Jeanette" I said very peacefully "There's nothing to worry about. I'm going to come back, I promise" I said and placed my paw on her cheek and she started crying.

"But I don't want you to go..." She said between tears.

"But I must go. I have to fix one REALLY old mistake I've made with him."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you" I said and looked away

"You can't tell!" she said and it looked like she would start crying again.

"No, I can't and you've got to understand that. This time Jeanette, trust me"

She seemed to compose herself after she heard those words and she spoke. "I always trust you Simon. You're my husband and I trust you from the bottom of my heart" she said and sighed "Okay, go then, but promise you will come back. look in to my eyes and promise me that."

I moved my face closer to her's and looked deep in her eyes "I promise Jean" I said and kissed her for a proof.

"Okay, go then, but be back before noon. I'm going to make some brakfast for Amanda"

"Mommy... why are you awake so early..." A voice was heard from the doorway. Amanda stood there, rubbing her eye with her small paw.

"Mommy and daddy were just talking, that's all. Why won't you just go to the kitchen and mommy will come down soon and make you breakfast" I said and placed my paw on her shoulder.

"O-okay..." She said and walked away dragging her teddy bear on the floor.

"I will come back. For you and Amanda" I said and turned back to my wife.

"I know. Be back soon" She said and walked away to find my clothes. She handed them to me "go get them my sheriff"

I smiled. I had the best wife in the world. I took the clothes, put them on and took my jacket and hat and walked out the house.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the place I haven't been for a long time. It seemed to be just the same as I remembered it.<p>

An old house, covered in grass, moss, and other plants. It looked like it would fall down at any moment because it was leaning against a large oak. The windows were broken and the frames didn't even exist anymore. I grabbed to door handle and pulled, but the whole door fell down from its hinges. I looked in, it was exactly the house I remembered. the red paint on the inner walls, was almost completely worn out. only a couple of shreds of it were hanging from the walls. The stove was rusty and the fireplace seemed to be a somekind of a nest for some animal.

I looked around the house and couldn't do anything else but to be amazed. I didn't think it would still look so same.

"So you came here after all. So predictable little brother."

"And I htought I would find you here too" I said and turned to the direction of the voice. It was Alvin, my older brother, leaning to the doorframes and a large stetson on his eyes.

"So... I guessed you would come, but I didn't know why, so you could as well explain." Alvin said and lifted his head so that I could see his face completely. there was a large scar on his eye and it went all the way to his chin.

"I'm here to talk with you, so please tell your "gang" to get out of here." I said in a demanding tone

"That's obvious that you want to talk with me, but no, I won't tell my "gang" to go away." he said and smirked at me.

"Fine... I'll talk you here now."

"Good choice" he said and lowered his hand from a pistol. I hadn't noticed that before. He could have shot me when I was talking and wouldn't have known what hit me.

Now I was very aware. I knew that he had been the most wanted criminal of the west for a long time, but didn't expect anything like this. Was he really willing to shoot his own brother?"

"So... you want to continue?" Alvin said and quicly glanced outside to see his assistants, who were prepared to shoot at command.

"Yes." I said and alvin turned his head back at me "go on..."

"We had a VERY unfair childhood." I said quickly not wanting to delay it anymore.

"I HAD A VERY UNFAIR CHILDHOOD! You always got away with nothing! I always got punished even though it was always your fault!" Alvin exclaimed. I had never seen his expression to change so quickly.

"I know... I know... And now I'm here to apologize"

"Too little too late" Alvin said "Remember that one day..."

_**..Flashback.**_.

I was playing on the yard of our house with my older brother Alvin. He had just returned from the villages well and we were drinking clean water from the buckets he had carried.

"This water always tastes the best when you carry it" I said and he laughed

"Si... It's always the same water, no matter who carries it. Me, mom, neighbour..."

"Dad" I said and turned sad and started crying.

"Oh Si... don't be sad, you always have me." alvin said and hugged me warmly. Our dad had died when I was 3 years old in a mining accident. I still remembered that day like it had been yesterday.

"I know Alvin. I'll always have you" I said and started smiling. He always made me happy.

"O- BOO, hoo, hoo! look who's crying for his dad again" a voice said. It belonged to the villages bully, James.

"Stop teasing him! He's 4 years younger than you are!" Alvin said and moved in front of me

"Who cares?" James said and grabbed Alvin from his arm and threw him aside and walked towards me. I felt huge fear. He had teased me very often and usually it wasn't just mental, but physical. I tried to flee, but my legs were like glued to the gound and I couldn't move aside from that huge closing shadow.

"Look who's so tough now, when I beat your little brother" James said and took another step towards me, but then he yelled very hard. "Damn you Brat! That was my eye... OUCH!" he yelled again when another, larger rock hit his forehead, which started bleeding and he collapsed on the gound.

"That's for teasing my brother!" Alvin yelled and I looked at him with my 7 year old eyes and from my point of view, he looked heroic.

"You're going to regret that!" James yelled and started caressing his eye.

"What's going on here!" alvin's and Simon's mother said as she walked out the house. She was wearing an apron around her dark brown chipmunk body.

"Alvin threw a rock at me!" James said sounding pathetic.

"ALVIN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" She yelled very hard and shot many death glares at Alvin.

"But, I was just protecting Simon from James..." alvin sobbed. he was on the edge of crying.

"NO EXCUSES! YOURE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" She said and pulled alvin's ear and dragged him inside and slammed the door behind her.

"That's just good for him" James said and turned away.

Loud yelling and a spanking sound was heard inside. It was Alvin who had been spanked by his mother.

I started crying. this wasn't the first time Alvin got in trouble beacause of me.

"Im sorry alvin" I whispered

_**..End of flashback..**_

"That was SO unfair!" Alvin exclaimed.

"I agree but that's the past." I said trying to calm him down.

"I know it's in the past, but it has left a bitter taste in my mouth and I'm here to take vengeance on you!" Alvin exclaimed and pulled out his pistol, but I had already pulled out mine.

"Why did you miss on purpose at the first place then" I said

"Because I happened to see a nice looking metal target behind you! Why didn't you shoot me?"

"I didn't shoot you because I didn't want to. You're my brother no matter what! And you're lying, you just couldn't do it. You're grown weak." I said and Alvin shot the hat off my head and started crying.

"I will shoot you this time!" He said as tears rolled down his cheeks. he looked so miserable that I lowered my gun and put it in its case.

"Don't! I will shoot!"

"Go ahead"

"I wil do it! I promise!"

"then shoot!" I provoked, sure that he wouldn't do it.

"I... I... I can't. You're still my brother..."

"And you are mine" I said and held out my paw and Alvin gave me his gun and I dropped it on the ground.

"So... "

"No need to talk. You've never been good at it. So, how would you and your group come to our place for a dinner and we could talk in a lighter atmosphere." I said sincerely

"that sounds good. I haven't eaten in two days." Alvin said

"then join me. My wife is the best cook."

"Is it Jeanette, I mean, the crush from your childhood." Alvin said and I smiled "so I guess she is."

"And who are those two girls of your group?"

"Oh... other is Whitney and the other is called Brittany" Alvin blushed when he said the last name. I laughed.

"Never seen an outlaw blush"

"there's many things you haven't seen brother."

"And I'm sure you haven't seen so good food that Jean cooks."

"I'm already drooling" Alvin said and they grabbed each others shoulder and walked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay... that was just something little what I wrote when I was bored in school. review if you want this story to continue or just review if you want to say something. this is not one of my best stories, but i hope it's good.**_

_**PS. for the readers of my story the thing that changed their lives: a new chapter is coming pobably in 3 days or less and a new chapter for the story AATC: Blackout is coming after that. I'm out and be patient!**_


End file.
